Truck bed height extensions, or hungry boards, are currently known and used to extend a height of sidewalls of a truck bed to increase a storage capacity. Existing truck bed height extensions are secured to the truck bed sidewalls when in use and removed for remote storage when not in use. The remote storage of the hungry boards is inconvenient as the hungry boards are not readily available at all times for use to increase the storage capacity of the truck bed.
Accordingly, there is a need for truck bed height extensions that are integrated with the truck bed eliminating the need for remote storage, and which are readily available for increasing the storage capacity of the truck bed.